1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward an apparatus and process for the desalinization of saltwater. More specifically, the present invention is directed toward an apparatus and process utilizing a humidity chamber for the desalinization of saltwater.
2. Background
Fresh water is.a necessity for human life. The increased population, however, has put a strain on the world""s fresh water resources. With the diminishing supply of fresh water resources, there is a need to convert saltwater into fresh water.
Various efforts to desalinize saltwater are known in the prior art which include very large and complicated processing facilities. The disadvantages associated with these facilities include their lack of portability, their lack of global application and their extreme cost in development and operation. There is thus a need for a desalinization apparatus and process which is globally accessible, efficient and economically affordable.
The present invention satisfies the needs discussed above. The present invention is generally directed toward a desalinization process and apparatus, more specifically toward a desalinization process and apparatus utilizing a humidity chamber.
One aspect of the inventive apparatus comprises a humidity chamber comprising a saltwater structure providing saltwater at a first temperature; a cooling water structure providing cooling water at a second temperature which is relatively cooler than the saltwater; and a fresh water collection structure. The temperature difference between the saltwater and the relatively cooler water creates a temperature gradient.
The temperature gradient establishes atmospheric conditions favorable for the evaporation of the saltwater. When evaporation occurs, salt-free water vapor, otherwise know as fresh water vapor, separates from the salt related constituent compounds found in the saltwater. This vapor then forms as condensation along the fresh water collection structure which can then be collected.
One aspect of the humidity chamber of the inventive apparatus comprises a rectangular box configuration having an interior and an exterior. A portion of the saltwater structure is located along the interior bottom of the humidity chamber, while a portion of the cooling water structure is located proximate to the interior top of the humidity chamber. A portion of the fresh water collection structure is located between those portions of the saltwater structure and the cooling water structure found within the interior of the humidity chamber. It would be understood by those skilled in the art that the humidity chamber can assume various configurations including but not limited to a rectangular or a cylindrical configuration.
One aspect of the saltwater structure of the inventive apparatus comprises a series of thermal tubes, a saltwater feed container located outside the humidity chamber and a saltwater basin located within the humidity chamber. The saltwater feed container stores a supply of saltwater which is heated by the thermal tubes to a first temperature and supplied into the saltwater basin. The heated saltwater will then be subject to evaporation due to the temperature gradient created by the temperature difference between the saltwater and the cooling water. These items are interconnected by various saltwater feed tubes.
Another aspect of the saltwater structure of the inventive apparatus comprises a flat plat solar collector in a closed loop configuration with an insulated tank. Heating water which is within the closed loop is heated to a third temperature and stored within the insulated tank. The temperature of the heating water is relatively hotter than the saltwater""s temperature. The heating water is provided into one or more heating coils located within the saltwater basin. The heat emitted from the heating coils will heat the saltwater to a desired temperature. This heated water can be utilized either independently or in combination with other saltwater heating processes, such as the use of thermal tubes as set out above. When used in combination, it maintains the temperature of the heated saltwater in the event the companion saltwater heating process is unable to provide adequate heat due to dark period, early morning hours or during periods of non-conducive periods.
One aspect of the cooling water structure of the inventive apparatus comprises a cooling coil located within the humidity chamber and a cold water feed container located outside the humidity chamber which supplies cooling water to the cooling coil by a cold water feed tube.
One aspect of the fresh water collection structure of the inventive apparatus comprises one or more condensation sheets each of which has a fresh water collection trough. The salt-free water vapor forms as condensation as salt-free water droplets along the condensation sheets. These salt-free water droplets transfer by gravity to the collection trough. The salt-free water is then collected in a salt-free water storage container located outside the humidity chamber by a salt-free water feed tube.
One aspect of the inventive desalinization process of the present invention comprises creating atmospheric conditions within a humidity chamber suitable to cause saltwater to evaporate separating the water molecules from the salt-related constituent compounds by introducing saltwater at a first temperature and cooling water at a second temperature into the chamber causing a temperature gradient to be formed, and providing a location upon which the evaporated water molecules can condense and be collected.
In yet another aspect of the inventive process is the temperature gradient between the saltwater and the cooling water which is maintained at a temperature range over a period of time varying from 50 to 75 degrees Fahrenheit.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the accompanying drawings and upon reading the following description of the preferred embodiments.